Talk:Earth 93/@comment-34521441-20180305025455/@comment-32011883-20180309235301
Gnomes scary? What if they had the ability to bend light around them so that they are almost completely invisible? Think of the implications. Sadistic monsters who can be almost invisible at all times and would not hesitate to murder you if they think it would be fun. Also, maybe they have really sharp teeth, like a shark's. I'm almost imagining the Gnomes as the serial killers of the supernatural world. That scary enough for ya? In hindsight, I realized that I had already added a group called the Locked Vault Society to keep the supernatural world secret. Maybe they could be modified to be more interesting (and maybe have a better name, because the name they have now is kinda meh, to be honest). Maybe they could be reimagined as the bureaucratic arm of the Arcane Parley, entrusted not only with keeping the supernatural world secret, but also enforcing the rules of the Parley and punishing those who refuse to follow it (sorta like the Ministry of Magic in Harry Potter). Who is in favor of secrecy: -The Circle of the Wise -The Fae -The Guild of Shadows -The Princes of Blood -The Wolf Reich Tribes -the Church -(basically most older, entrenched powers as well as those in favor of order and stability) Who is in favor of the supernatural world being revealed: -Most normal humans who are in the know, with the exception of most high level people (like the world leaders) who accept the secrecy as a necessary evil -The Guild of Alchemists (being scientifically minded, they tend to think of the leaps and bounds all of science would make if they knew about magic) -The Black Circle- because they love chaos and they want the Circle of the Wise to lose the power they have in the current order -(in general younger, more idealistic, or more power-hungry types) How the supernatural world affected our history? I have a few ideas. Maybe Jack the Ripper was a Gnome, or a vampire, or some other monster. What if some of the most famous musicians in history (ranging from Beethoven to Elvis, but especially elvis), were actually Elves (going off that thing you mentioned about elves making magic when they sing)? Going off that, what if Elvis was an elf who faked his death so that he could get out of the public eye before his longevity became noticable and weird? What if the cold war was actually a proxy cold war between the Fae Courts (which ended when the U.S.S.R. collapsed)? What if the French Revolution sparked a similar attempted revolution within the Fae Courts, which ultimately failed? What if world war 1 can actually be attributed to demons messing with the heads of various world leaders? What if the crew of the Mary Celeste were all abducted by demons? Maybe JFK got in the middle of some nasty conflicts between the Princes of Blood, who took out a hit on him. Maybe Atlantis was a real continent, but sank under the sea after the people ran afoul of the gods. Maybe the colony of Roanoake was conquered by a Fae court, and their descendants have since joined the ranks of the Fae. What if the Bermuda Triangle is actually the location of a major realm, and hence some ships and planes who pass through there mysteriously disappear? Any of these ideas sound workable? I can come up with more if you have any specific historical mystery you want to explore.